


Стенография

by tier_wolf



Category: Major Grom: Plague Doctor
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: РПС Дима, Серёжа, съемки."Это Он ему не доверяет? Или ты — мне?"
Kudos: 1





	Стенография

**Author's Note:**

> Важный варнинг: автор против перепечатывания текста на других ресурсах и обнародования перед прототипами героев

Может быть, виной всему чертова рубашка.   
Ощутимо не своя и еще не затасканная. И не станет затасканной — тут тебе не театр, где к шмоткам можно привыкнуть на предпросмотрах. Совсем тонкая, она неприятно, влажно липнет к спине, также, как липнут к шее пряди волос. Со стороны заметно или нет? 

Ему вручают бутылку воды, попросив постоять на месте еще пару минут, пока выставляют свет. Спокойнее не становится, но теперь хоть чем-то заняты руки. Он машинально поддевает ногтями фирменную этикетку, тут же вляпываясь в остатки клея. 

— Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо, правильно вжился в роль, — бубнит себе под нос Габрелянов, постукивает карандашом по планшетке и исчезает с площадки, не дожидаясь даже слабой Сережиной улыбки в ответ.

Нихрена-то он не вжился. Его роль словно карточный домик — красивая статичная картинка, разлетающаяся на тысячу бумажных кусков, как только начинаешь в ней не то что двигаться, а просто свободно дышать.   
Половина одиннадцатого. Его вытаскивают под софиты в чужой неуютной одежде. Уже четвертый дубль. 

Кто бы мог предугадать, что будет так сложно? Пять дней до зачета по истории театра. Нужно попросить у кого-нибудь конспекты. Завтра, уже завтра. Нет, не та мысль, нужно думать о другом. 

— Брось, — ровно произносят у него над ухом. Впрочем, Дима сразу делает еще шаг, чтобы попасть в поле зрения и не нервировать лишний раз. — Ну, убери, — повторяет он немного мягче. Теперь уже с осознанием, что Сережа его абсолютно не понял и вообще не готов воспринимать. — Снимаем, — терпеливо объясняет он, и показательно вытягивает у Сережи из рук бутылку.  
Ни секунды не задумывается, куда ее засунуть, чтобы не лезла в кадр, а просто кидает кому-то из ассистентов. Одной проблемой меньше. И одной проблемой больше — вернулся Чеботарёв. 

Он тоже неприязненно жмурится от бьющего в глаза света. Сережа мажет по нему коротким взглядом искоса, отмечает тусклые блики и разлохмаченную челку.   
Дима не смотрит на него в ответ, хотя, наверняка, замечает это внимание. Он вообще слишком чутко реагирует на них на всех, на каждого на съемочной площадке. Это бесконечный калейдоскоп близости-отстраненности, шаг вперед и снова назад, кажется, он вообще ни с кем еще не ошибался в выборе дистанции. С Сережей это как-то вот так — отнять воду, не соприкоснувшись даже кончиками пальцев. 

Не то чтоб Сережа не пытался. 

Дубль четыре. Дубль пять. 

Во всем виновата рубашка, конечно же. Наглухо застегнутые манжеты даже не натянуть на руки, оправдывая этим движением напряженно закаменевшие плечи.   
Справедливость. Правосудие. Конспекты для зачета. Домой надо взять такси, уже не на чем будет ехать. Очистить город от всякой...

Ага. 

От прикосновения Димы он вздрагивает совершенно искренне. То ли тот не уложился в привычный хронометраж, то ли сам Сережа на секунду выпал из происходящего. Окончательно запарывая дубль, он кидает взгляд на режиссера. Но тот поспешно показывает в ответ большой палец и нервно трясет ладонью — играйте-играйте.   
Отсняли с пятого дубля. 

Расстегивать пуговицы он начинает еще на подходе к импровизированной гримёрке. Но расстегнуть все и перелезть в привычную футболку один черт не успевает.   
Чеботарёв возникает на пороге бесцеремонно и все равно потрясающе уместно. Неудобно заводит руку за спину, без хлопка закрывая дверь. 

— Я всё сегодня. Домой, — предупреждающе выговаривает Сережа. Всё это и так очевидно, его расписание знает даже уборщица.

— Мне одно интересно, — произносит Дима, совершенно игнорируя его слова. У него очень мелодичный голос, завораживающе приятный, никак не привыкнуть. Сережа шарахается от него и натыкается бедром на стол. Бездумно касается этой опоры кончиками пальцев и замирает. Выпростанная из брюк мятая рубашка только усиливает гадкое ощущение беззащитности. Правда, теперь на него уже практически никто не смотрит. Может быть, как раз в этом и проблема, что никто не смотрит. Они вдвоём.

— Это _он ему_ не доверяет? — Дима невесомо касается его предплечья, скользит пальцами вниз, обхватывает запястье, разворачивает к себе и расстегивает две крошечных пуговицы. — Или ты — мне? — движение повторяется со второй рукой.

Серёжа чувствует себя полным идиотом, благородно освобожденным из рубашки, в которой он всерьез рисковал застрять. 

Самое отвратительное, что Диме он доверяет. И это до смешного обидно, как будто не хотел делиться чем-то очень личным, но даже и не заметил, когда оно совершенно запросто стало принадлежать другому.   
Доверие. Паранойя. Правосудие. Футболка на спинке стула. 

— Пусти. Мне переодеться, — пытается разозлиться он. Вместо злости только усталость и непонимание. Чего, чего от него еще? Ведь уже признался, что недостаточно хорош.

Чеботарёв вопросительно вздёргивает брови — «в каком смысле «пусти»? И с картинным недоумением склоняет голову, чтоб рассмотреть кисть Серёжи, все еще зажатую в его руке.   
Серёжа необдуманно подается навстречу, чужая челка едва ощутимо мажет ему по скуле. Когда он пытается выдернуть руку, её отпускают _с обидной готовностью.  
_  
— Не скажешь, — констатирует Дима, отступая на шаг и по-птичьи склоняя голову к плечу.

Серёжа знает, как пахнет его шампунь. А предпочел бы не знать. 

— А ты что-то спрашивал? Мне показалось, по обыкновению, болтал сам с собой, — проклятая рубашка наконец съезжает с плеч, и Серёжа замирает, демонстрируя себя без нее. Мраморная статуя «напряженное ожидание длиною часов в шесть» — ничерта хорошего, ничерта возбуждающего, только совершенно задеревеневшая линия плеч. Дима даже не делает вид, что ему интересно. Вглядывается в глаза долгим вопросительным взглядом, не спускающимся ниже, и резко отворачивается.

Серёжа устало закрывает глаза ладонями.   
Хлопнувшая дверь.  
Футболка. Такси. Конспекты.

Постель. Воспоминание о пальцах, терпеливо тянущих на себя бутылку нагревшейся воды. 

Для начала — футболка.


End file.
